The Final Episode
by A Writer's Right to Write
Summary: As the title says, it's the final episode of iCarly. How does it go? Read to find out.


"And, we're going in five, four, three, two…" Freddie Benson trailed off.

"Hi! I'm Carly!" Carly Shay chirped happily.

"And, I'm Sam!" Sam Puckett continued with a smirk.

"And, this is iCarly!" The two cheered together and on the computer screen the iCarly logo appeared.

"This is a very special episode this week…it's our last episode of iCarly," Carly said looking a little chocked up as Sam pressed a button to cause the "audience" to boo at them. "I know! It's so sad! But, fear not because we have an awesome episode this week!"

"To start things off we're going to show a montage of my most awesome wedgies!" Sam told them and her remote caused a cheer. "I _know_! It's going to be awesome! Hit it, Benson!"

"Coming up," Freddie said pushing a few keys and the big screen swung out. The clips began to play…Unsurprisingly a lot of them involved Freddie and Gibby, but there was that atomic one she gave to Miss Briggs at graduation as to the British Prime Minister for eating her chili.

Even Carly received one though it was the mildest one.

The video came to an end with a surprise twist by Freddie and Carly's volition when Carly gave her an atomic wedgie right then and there. "Ah! Carls!" Sam cried out in discomfort.

"I told you I'd get you back for that, Sam," Carly retorted sending a smirk Freddie's way as he laughed so hard tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Think its funny, Benson?" Sam asked taking a dangerous step towards him while the Galaxy Wars fans took a nervous step backwards.

"Ah…Ah, Sam!" Freddie cried out in panic. "Carly help!"

"Sam! We've got a live web show going on here!" Carly yelled at her friend and said girl stopped with a pout. "Why don't we move on to the next act? It's time for…"

"RANDOM ACTING!" The iCarly hostess cried together.

"So, I was aw nah dawg," Carly said in a "street" voice.

"Pish posh love," Sam said in a…French accent…Yeah, she's confused.

"Nah! It was really whacked up!"

"Fromage?" Sam offered taking a bit of the big block of cheese she brought up with her.

And, so the acts went on…From classics like "Messing with Lewbert" (Got him arrested for putting up a sign to pee on Carl) to new ones like "The Mermaid who learned to fly _IN SPACE_!" On and on the acts seem to come and go, the trio of best friends laughing harder and harder with each ridiculous act.

Freddie even got to a tech-talk segment much to Carly's insistence and Sam's annoyance (she pressed the "boo" button all the way through).

There was no famous actor, no Spencer, no Gibby and no Brad; no, this final episode consisted of the original three.

The iCarly cast.

Best friends.

_Forever_.

With one last bit of Random Dancing (with a giant banner that read "Final Dance") that had all three dancing together like the loons they always knew they were, the iCarly gang knew it was the end of the segment.

"I'm Carly!" Carly said tears in her eyes.

"And, I'm Sam!" Sam chocked out with a small sob.

"And, I'm Freddie!" Freddie said coming out from behind the camera with a sorrowful smile.

"And, this is iCarly signing off!" The three said into the camera Carly and Sam each holding on of Freddie's hands (as he was in the middle) and Sam pressed a button to do a final faded applause.

"And…We're clear!" Freddie said pressing a remote that caused the camera to turn off.

Those final words were too much for Carly as she grabbed her best friends for group hug as she sobbed. She would miss this…These shows had been one of the happiest parts of her life and it was hard to imagine that it was actually the end.

It was hard to imagine that she and Sam were going to a different college than Freddie, and they'll be heading off tomorrow.

It was hard to imagine the end…

"Carly…?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just imagining…" Carly told her best friend (who was still a junior in high school like her) as she stood alone in the barren iCarly studio.

"Imagining what, kiddo?" Sam asked softly.

"It's not important…You ready to do the show?"

"Yeah…" Sam said putting two stools in the middle of the room while Carly walked over to the camera and laptop and camera turning both on. With that, she and a subdued Sam sat on the stools.

"I'm Carly," Carly said bleakly.

"And…And, I'm S-Sam," Sam said chocking on her words.

"And, this is iCarly," the two said in monotone.

"Today…Today is out last episode…" Sam said with a bitter smile.

"For those of you who don't know…Freddie Benson was killed by a drunk driver one week ago," Carly said sniffing as tears spilled out. "Freddie…was more than our tech-producer; he was my—our—best friend and part of our iCarly gang."

"I—we—can't continue without him…" Sam said with a sob. "Not…Not because we aren't nerdy nubs who can't use the equipment, but because this isn't iCarly without him and it'll never be."

"Farewell our fans and thank you for the support," Carly croaked out as tears spilled sorrowfully from her eyes and Sam pressed the pre-programmed remote to cheer for the audience.

Carly walked over the camera and pressed a few keys that caused pictures of the three through child up all the way up to their current ages (focusing more on Freddie than them) that showed them on and _off _iCarly.

With a final picture of Freddie standing at his camera laughing at something Carly did the words "And, we're clear" scrolled across the screen.

And, everything went black.


End file.
